List of external references in Jewelpet
In the ''Jewelpet'' anime series, there are many external references, Easter eggs, or parodies of other works. ''Jewelpet'' *Episode 7: **Ruby coming out of a pumpkin is a reference to the opening of Sazae-san. **The seven scars, skill at martial arts and the catch phrase "You are already dead" make the character of Hattori an homage to Kenshiro, protagonist of Fist of the North Star. *In episode 8, a background character is drawn similarly to Mobile Suit Gundam's protagonist Amuro Ray. When his girlfriend slaps him, he says Amuro's iconic line "Not even my father hit me!". as Marie Antoinette.]] *In episode 12, Aoi is seen wearing at one point a yellow jacket outfit, similar to the Bride's iconic outfit from Kill Bill. *Ruby wears a wig like Marie Antoinette's at one point in episode 15. *Episode 44 has an Ultraman reference. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ *In episode 6, the cast is trapped in a boat in the ocean with a shark chasing after them; the music is a homage to John Williams' soundtrack from Jaws. *The name of Miria's mother, Celine Bright, is possibly a reference to Céline Dion. *In episode 28, Miria loses a singing contest to a singer named Susanne Foil, a stand-in for Susan Boyle. Jewelpet Sunshine *In episode 1b, Kanon, Kaede, and Komachi wear the same outfits as the Kisugi sisters from Cat's Eye, when they go steal Kanon's confiscated letter. *The race in episode 5a is evocative of Initial D, with drifting and CGI. *In episode 7, after the prison explodes, the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith can be heard. The walk Kanon, Jill and Shouko do after getting out of the burning prison is reminiscent of Armageddon. *In episode 16b, a yellow, digital timer appears on the bottom right of the screen, referencing 24. *The music and the boulder chase scene in the same episode are a spoof of Indiana Jones. This reference was re-used in episode 19. *In episode 25, several Jewelpets cross the road, a reference to the album Abbey Road, while the Beatles' "A Hard Day's Night" plays. **Towards the end, a montage of Garnet working her many jobs, attending a dance audition and being approved by the judges is a spoof of the movie Flashdance; her dance is an almost perfect recreation of Jennifer Beals' during the title song. *In episode 29a, Shouko and Waniyama's fight is a homage to Saint Seiya; namely, the starry background and Waniyama's punch being inspired by Dragon Shiryu's Rozan Shō Ryū Ha technique. *The Portuguese title of episode 30a is "All the Teacher Iruka's Men", a reference to the 1976 political thriller All The Presidents' Men. *The M-Kage arc borrows very heavily from Batman, from M-Kage's costume to Nyangelina's role as Catwoman. The town it's set in is drawn in an obviously American comic book style. *In episode 33a, Kanon "burns out" like in Joe's iconic death scene from Ashita no Joe. *Episode 34 is about the Plum class making a musical similar to West Side Story. **In one scene, Ruby and co. come out in 18th century French clothing, with Ruby looking like Oscar from Rose of Versailles. **Jasper comes out dressed in a costume similar to Spider-Man and shooting web out of his paws. *In episode 37, "Gonna Fly Now" plays when Ruby and Opal try to settle their dispute through boxing, in a homage to Rocky. *Sapphie's rocket in episode 47 is number 13 and breaks down in space, a reference to Apollo 13. **Sapphie's episodes have many homages to 2001: A Space Odyssey, particularly the soundtrack. *The way both Garnet and Sapphie are defeated in episode 50 is nearly identical to how Kakyoin of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is killed. **During Labra and Master's battle in the same episode, Labra performs an attack similar to Kenshiro's "Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" from Fist of the North Star. Its opening theme "Ai wo Torimodose" is briefly played during it. *Some scenes in the mock preview for the final episode are references to Macross Frontier and Mobile Suit Gundam. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! *In episode 19, there's a shout-out to Image Boards memes, from sites like 2channel. *In episode 20, a parody of the Mission: Impossible theme plays when Blue Knight orders Garnet's guard force to attention. **Garnet reveals that she has a beauty mask similar to Jason Voorhees' from Friday The 13th. *A parody of "Gonna Fly Now" plays in episode 22, when Ruby and Retsu are together, in a parody of Rocky. *In episode 24, Coal goes by the alias Coalupin, a reference to Lupin III, in order to commit a robbery. performing Thriller song. ]] *In episode 25, there is a homage to Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video, with Ruby and the zombified saury copying the dance moves. Part of the song plays in the broadcast version, but not in the home video one. *In episode 34, the Amore Bell may be a reference to Leene's Bell from CHRONO TRIGGER, as both bells have a reputation for granting happiness to couples. *In episode 35, Dian takes out his cards and says "Let's jewel!", a Yu-Gi-Oh! reference. Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess *During the baking scene, the oven's controller resembles the controller from Tetsujin 28# Go (or Gigantor). Jewelpet Happiness *In episode 15, the scene where Luna casts a spell of her swinging on a large swing while dressed in a yodeler's outfit in an Alps-like background imitates the same scene from the opening movie of ''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'', a classic Japanese anime adaptation of the Swiss novel Heidi's Years of Wandering and Learning. *Throughout the series, Takumi Asano is shown using a handheld video game console that heavily resembles the Nintendo 3DS. *Episode 19 has a Gunpla reference: a model kit seen in Jasper's room resembles a MSN-04 Sazabi. *In episode 31, Sapphie comes out of the TV screen in the style of The Ring. *In episode 34, Lapis sits in the iconic chair and in the same pose as the title character from the erotic series of movies Emmanuelle. **There is also a scene where Angela is dressed up in a Ghostbusters outfit. *In episode 42, the muscular athlete with pink hair looks identical to Johnny Bravo from the original Cartoon Network show of the same name, and the sounds he makes when hit are similar to the character's.. *Granite's spell animation from episode 48 contains references to Star Wars; the way the app icons scroll up is like the opening written narration in each movie, and Granite momentarily appears frozen in a carbonate block like Han Solo in The Empire Strikes Back. Additionally, his tall, fuzzy alien partner resembles Chewbacca. In addition to that, Granite's outfit is similar to Han Solo's. *In episode 52, when Ruby recalls being on the moon, she briefly performs Michael Jackson's moonwalk dance. Lady Jewelpet *The Princes are all named after famous sports cars. Cayenne's name is taken from the Porche Cayenne, Romeo's is from the car manufacturer Alfa Romeo, Levin's is from the Toyota Corolla Levin, Soarer's is from the Toyota Soarer and Miura's is from the Lamborghini Miura. *In episode 3, Ruby is shown dressed in a director's outfit with a fake mustache, cap and glasses, calling herself "Rubelberg". The name is a pun on the director Steven Spielberg. **The episode's overall plot is about the Petit Ladies and Princes playing their renditions of Romeo and Juliet. *In episode 18, Ruby pulls out a giant door, a reference to Doraemon's Anywhere Door. *In episode 21, Lillian and Romeo perform a piano-violin duet during the blackout, and Miura compares it to how the musicians of the RMS Titanic tried to calm down the passengers for as long as they possibly could. *In episode 29, Labra turns into a giant monster which resembles Lock from Monsuno. *In episode 46, Joker is represented as an accused figure in the style of Gosho Aoyama's Detective Conan. Jewelpet Magical Change *In the first Jewelpet: Currently on the Run episode, Labra is shown in a evil sitting pose reminiscent of Gendo Ikari from the Evangelion franchise. *In episode 2a, Laura and Luea wear tight latex outfits reminiscent of the main characters' outfits of Tsukasa Hojo's manga Cat's Eye. *Episode 4b has several references to detective fiction. Several references included the special Inrō from the Jidaigeki Drama "Mito Kōmon", the outfit and gadgets belonging to Conan Edogawa from "Detective Conan" and clothing belonging to Sherlock Holmes. and My Melody as a toys.]] *In episode 6b, Hello Kitty and My Melody appear as plush toys. *The twentieth Currently on the Run episode is a parody of the Japanese detective drama G-Men '75. *In episode 31b, Ruby, Sapphie, and Luna were all dressed up as Hello Kitty, Cinnamon, and My Melody while Labra is dressed up as a banana and Larimar is wearing a bumblebee costume. In the Currently on the Run segment, several Sanrio Characters appeared as cameos, including: Keroppi Hasunoue, Hangyodon, Monkichi, Pompompurin, Tuxedo Sam, Kirimi, Bonbonribon, Kiki & Lala, and Cinnamon **This also marks Kirimi and Bonbonribon's first ever appearances in a Sanrio anime. Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet (anime) Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Miscellaneous